This invention relates to an accessory drive arrangement for an engine having banks of cylinders and more particularly to an engine having staggered banks of cylinders arranged in a V pattern.
As is well known, the complexity of modern internal combustion engines is becoming quite great. In addition, the engine is called upon to drive a wide variety of accessories, particularly in automotive applications. Because of the complexity of the engine and the number of accessories driven, the package size of the engine and its accessories can become quite large. This is particularly disadvantageous with modern motor vehicles wherein the engine compartment does not offer large areas for engine and accessory placement.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved compact accessory drive arrangement for an internal combustion engine.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a compact accessory drive arrangement for an internal combustion engine having banks of cylinders wherein the accessories will not significantly add to the engine package size.